Penguins of Madagascar S4 E3: Private in Wonderland
by BrendanBoman
Summary: Private was watching the Lunacorns when Skipper told him to sleep. But he wakes up with a real Lunacorn.


Skipper woke up and realized that Private wasn't in bed. He looked around and saw Private watching Lunacorns on the television. Skipper turned off the TV and said; "Private, it's bed time. Not time for your Lunacorns, now off to bed."

"What!?" Private asked. "But I was about to get to the best part of the story. Now I'll never get too know what happen to prince-"

"No more fantasies Private." Skipper said, pushing Private to his bed. "It's bed time."

Private sighed in defeat and went to sleep. He slept soundly until he woke up, seeing Kowalski walking on the celling of their HQ. Private rubbed his eyes and decided that it's a dream. He woke up again and sat up. Then he saw Rico swimming in a small rubber swimming pool. Private blinked twice and thought that it was too weird to be true and just slept. After a long peace in sleep, he was shook awake. It was Kowalski shaking Private to wake him up.

"Private, wake up!" demanded Skipper while drinking fish coffee.

"I'm sorry Skipper." Private said as he woke up and got off his bed.

"Well, actually, you don't need to be sorry for that." Said Kowalski.

"Uh-huh!" Rico joined.

"We've got a surprise for you Private!" Skipper said, clicking a button as something went out of a metal box.

"Huh!" Private said in surprise. "That can't be! That-that-that's…"

"A Lunacorn!" said Skipper. "Since you're totally a Lunacorn fan, Kowalski and I thought that it will be nice to give you a real live Lunacorn. Meet: Prince Bale!" He said, showing him the Lunacorn.

"That can't be!" Private said. "But wait, I don't remember any prince called Bale." He said but just jumped and hugged the Lunacorn.

"Umm- yeah. Thanks for the hugs, but I don't really enjoy hugs" said Bale.

"Oh, sorry," Private said. "Then what do you want to do?"

"Let's go and have a ride!" Bale said.

"A ride?" said all the penguins.

"Yep! A ride!" Bale said, smirking.

* * *

"AAAHH! I NEVER WANTED THIS KIND OF RIDEAAAAAAAAA!" Private shouted as Private and Bale were riding on a rainbow.

"Well, you'll have to face this Private, cause you're about to get to the best part!" Bale said and the rainbow went spinning like a roller-coaster.

"Oh, look Maurice. How come that silly penguin's friend can become a nice ride and you can't?" King Julien said, resting on his throne.

"Well maybe I do- err- I mean-" Maurice replied warily.

"Yes!" King Julien said. "How could I make such a mistake."

Bale and Private went to the end of the rainbow and landed with a bump. Private went spinning and vomited in the rubbish bin.

"So how do you like that?" asked Bale.

"Umm-" Private said, still having his head spinning.

"Well you got too." Bale said. "Because that'll be the last time you will ever have fun."

Bale used his magic and placed a bench upside down over Private and sealed it on the ground using metal pieces from a lamp post. He covered the sides with two metal rubbish bins. Right after that Bale came out with an evil laugh.

"Now you know who I am!" He said and laughing again as he heard another laugh coming from behind.

"Hahaha!" King Julien said. "Maurice I told you; you could be my horse! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked as he laughed.

"Well because I'm not even a horse." Maurice said who was under King Julien, crawling while King Julien shook his body like riding a horse, causing Maurice's back to hurt.

Skipper and the team minus Private then came to the rescue as Julien went back to his habitat.

"What in the name o-"

"Sorry, can't hear ya!" Bale said as he trapped all the other penguins like he trapped Private.

"Kowalski," Skipper said. "I told you not to get a Lunacorn!"

"Well it was your idea!" Kowalski said.

"Eh eh!" Rico said taking out a dynamite. "Kaboom?"

"Well that's our only choice," Skiper said as Rico jumped in joy placing it on the edge of the bench cage. When it was about to explode, out came a portal and it brought it outside as Maurice accidentally went over it as it exploded and took them to the sky.

"I'm flying!" King Julien shouted in excitement. "I'm flying I'm really flying! Wheeehee! I'm flying I'm-" King Julien stopped for he got hit an airbus plane, causing him to fall back.

* * *

"Hahahahahaha!" Bale laughed. "So now you know why you can't trust the... What the-?!" King Julien fell onto Bale which caused him to accidentally teleport himself to the Hoboken Zoo.

"Well that's probably the lesson of the day Private." Skipper said. "And for watching Lunacorns at midnight yesterday, I'm not letting anyone turn on the TV for Lunacorn time again."

"Awww..." Rico said, sounding disappointed.

"Don't tell me you're a fan of Lunacorn too!" Skipper said as Rico exploded the bench away.

"Not just him." Kowalski said as he took a Lunacorn magazine and smiled happily.

"What?" Private said as he woke up, seeing Skipper, Rico and Kowalski eating.

"Private." Skipper said. "You're awake!"

"Wait, so all the time I was dreaming?" asked Private.

"I suppose so, yes." Kowalski stated. "But dreams aren't important, Private. All you need to know now is that I, have invented a shoe to make us walk on the ceiling." He said as he walked up the wall and onto the ceiling.

"Ey ey!" Rico said as he pressed a button which made a rubber swimming pool come out as Rico went in it.

"Huh." Private sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm awake yet." He said as he went back to sleep once more.


End file.
